


Good Ol’ Pranks With the Bois™

by Andietarts



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: BEN is like 10 in this please don't ship BEN and Jeff please ;w;, Just some good ol' bonding, Other, Pranks, Pretty much all main creepypasta characters, hoodie/masky but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andietarts/pseuds/Andietarts
Summary: BEN is bored out of his mind one night and when Jeff comes home from a mission, he finally has something to do!...In hindsight maybe pranking serial killers, monsters, and various other creeps probably wasn't the best idea...





	1. BEN is very, very, VERY bored...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope it's not too bad and y'all enjoy!! ^^ Have a great day!

BEN huffed loudly as he flopped onto his bed, bored out of his mind. He had just finished his latest game and now he didn't know what to do with his un-life. He spent a while like that before he felt a soft static in the air around him, signifying that someone in the mansion just turned on an electronic. A television to be exact. You might be wondering how he could tell, but trust me, he’s been doing this for a while.. 

He floated off of the bed and moved over to his television and poked his head through. He might as well bother whoever turned on their t.v., even though that most likely meant they wanted to be alone. 

He drifted the rest of the way through the screen and moved through the wires in the house, making his way to the activated device. When he made it he took a moment to prepare himself for the disorienting feeling of moving from a digital to physical body once more and quickly and forcefully shoved his head through the screen, screaming, “BOO!!”

Brian and Tim both jumped slightly at the sudden head in their television, before Tim sat up from the couch the two of them were sharing and pulling his cigarette out from his lips. “BEN get out of the television now. We found out about a new play that came out and we finally found a copy of the recording.” He said, blowing the smoke out of his lungs while speaking. BEN always thought it made Tim look like a dragon. 

BEN pulled himself the rest of the way out of the screen and turned to see their show, now paused, wondering if that could keep his attention for a while, but alas, to BEN’s dismay, it looked boring. He let out a loud groan, throwing his head back. “Can’t you guys put on something else? I’m so bored and there’s nothing to do!!” He complained, staying in front of the t.v. and pouting. 

I suppose that’s when they had enough as Tim stood up, easily picking up the small elf child and moving him to the door and out into the hall. “Why don’t you go play with Sally or something? Y’all are about the same age, right?” Tim grumbled, setting BEN down and crossing his arms. 

BEN whined more, stomping his foot a little. “I’m ten and Sally’s only nine!! And all she wants to play is girly games and stuff. Tea time is only fun when we steal snacks for it..” He mumbled, “Can’t I hang out with you guys and we can watch something?” He pleaded, giving Tim puppy dog eyes. While that would never work on Masky, Tim was a bit easier to sway. 

“Sorry BEN but me and Brian just wanna hang out for a while. It’s the first time in a while that we’ve both been.. ourselves.. at the same time. Maybe later we can hang out or something. We can hang out in the living room and play some card games or something, how’s that sound?” Tim huffed, glancing around as he frequently does when he’s not Masky. 

BEN kicked his foot against the ground in defeat, looking down. “Whatever.. I’ll find something to do without you guys then!” He pouted, turning and stomping off to find someone else who hopefully wouldn’t brush him off. Maybe he could see what Jane was up to..


	2. BEN is still bored and Jeff comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I know it's the same day but I prewrote some of the story and I'm pumped so I'm gonna keep writing!! I hope yall enjoy and have a wonderful day!! <3

BEN made his way down the hall, bored, but now a bit miffed. The only upside was that to BEN, Brian and Tim were pretty boring so hopefully he’d have better luck with the others. ‘For one they’re human and don’t like to fight or anything when they’re like that.. Second, they act like their age and their age is old so why do I wanna hang out with them anyways? Who suggests card games to a tech ghost??’ BEN thought to himself as he walked, snickering at how dumb that sounded. Seriously that’s just sad.. 

BEN made it to his destination, knocking loudly on Jane’s door, knowing better than to just barge in. He’d already made that mistake. Five times. He waited for about two seconds before he got tired of waiting and started hitting in knuckles on the door to an obnoxious, loud rhythm until the door opened. 

“Yes? BEN? What is it?” Jane sighed in exasperation as she opened the door, unamused. She had been reading a nice book after getting out of the shower and would’ve liked to continue enjoying her alone time.

“I’m really bored and Brian and Tim won’t hang out with me and I’m DYING because I’m so boreeed! Did I mention how bored I am?” BEN cried dramatically as he hung against the doorknob and slowly swinging his body side to side, using the door, which caused an annoying squeaking sound that did not last long. Jane quickly grabbed his shoulders, forcing the boy to stop with a forced smile on her face. 

Jane took a moment to think of a way out of this before she smiled sweetly. “I’d love to but BEN, I was just about to start painting my nails..” Jane sung, knowing that would most likely put BEN off from wanting to hang out with her for now. 

BEN made a face, before letting out a slow groan, floating off the ground and leaning way back until he was practically laying down in the air. “That’s so dumb!! The only good thing about nail polish is the smell but even then you gotta wait and sit forever so it drys!” He whined, floating off to find someone else to bother. Man, girls are so boring.. 

Jane sighed in relief before closing her door once more and went to continue with her book.

BEN wandered the halls for a while, thinking of who he could go to next, pleading that there was SOMEONE he could hang out with. He absolutely refuses to go hang out with Sally unless it’s a last resort because he’s ten and she’s just a dumb nine year old kid and he really can’t have that kinda reputation!

He decided to head back to his room in defeat for now, thinking of some game he could maybe replay? Though that just sounded awful to him at the moment. He had started his float of shame back to his room, head hung low when he heard the front door open and close, making BEN stop in his tracks and listen closely to see who it was. A few seconds later he heard the telltale sound of knives being placed in the sink and the water start, as someone began to wash things. No one bothered to clean their weapons right away except for two people and Jane was home already… 

Jeff was home!!


	3. And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter for today because it is now 12:20. I hope yall enjoy and have an amazing day!

A huge smile grew on BEN’s face when he realized that Jeff was home. He had been gone for a week now and in typical Jeff fashion, he came at the best possible moment! BEN dropped to his feet and rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen yelling out, “Jeff!! You’re home!”

He ran into the kitchen and though he wanted to hug the older, he stopped a good few steps from him as the water was running. Jeff turned his head and smiled at him. “I’ll be done in a sec, kid, hold on a minute.” He chuckled, glad to be back home around his type of people. This made BEN smile even wider, as Jeff was in one of his much better moods, which although not rare, wasn’t totally common. 

Jeff quickly finished washing his beloved knives before putting them up to dry and thoroughly drying his hands for BEN’s sake. He then moved away from the sink to allow BEN to jump up and hug him. At first Jeff hated the clingy little guy, but as time went on, he realized it was nice to have another little brother figure in his life. “What’s up, kid? Whatcha been doing while I was off doing the world a favor?” Jeff asked, releasing the ghost and heading to the living room to relax for a bit.

BEN followed like a lost puppy, not wanting to be left on his own again after desperately searching for something to hang out with. “Absolutely nothing. I’ve been so so bored today I finished up the rest of my unfinished games and now I’ve been looking for anything to do but there’s nothing at all!!” BEN went right back to whining, throwing himself onto the couch next to Jeff, burying his face into the cushions. 

Jeff thought for a moment, trying to help his friend with his dilemma. He knew all too well how boring it could be in a mansion filled with antisocial creeps, especially when it’s been weeks since your last mission and months since the last interesting one. Especially for a forever child like BEN or Sally. Besides, it wasn’t like he was doing anything either so he might as well think of something for the two of them to do. 

It took him a while of silence before a delightfully devilish idea came up in his head. He grinned wide before clearing his throat dramatically. “Well, Doctor Jeff is now in the house and me thinks he has a way to cure your illness, kid..” Jeff joked as he sat up and turned to BEN. “Get up off your ass and let’s pranks some people.” He declared, standing up and stretching before pulling BEN off the couch and making his way to his room with BEN in tow. 

It had been about thirty minutes now and they had come up with quite a few different pranks to pull around the mansion. The first prank they decided on was going to be for Eyeless Jack, who was out on a mission, so the consequences wouldn’t come up until hopefully, much much later. They both made their way to the blinded creep’s room, acting as inconspicuous as they could. They made their way into his room, taking a moment to look around and take in everything.

It was very neat, nothing on the floor or crowding the tops of things and all the furniture was against the walls so they was a lot of walking room. Though, of course they were planning on clean floors, as EJ found his way through smells and sounds mostly. When he was alone in his room, and even when the mansion was mostly empty, he had hard times not running into things because of the lack of others making noise or secreting smells for him.

There was a small fridge in a corner of the room, filled with the organs he harvested, since many of the creeps did not enjoy human parts contaminating the places where their food was. Perfect. First they opened the mini fridge, moving certain organs to different places just to mildly confuse him. Then they got started on their main plan. They started to move the various furniture around the room, moving things and leaving them slightly out from the wall so nothing was where he would expect it.

When they finished, they looked at their handiwork and snickered, high-fiving before leaving the room quietly to move on to their next victim. Sally.


	4. Tea Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope yall are having a good day today! Lemme know what you think in the comments if you want! ^^ I'm open to criticism and any suggestions so fix or to add to the story! Alsoooo, this chapter is longer and I'm hoping the others will star being longer as well! ^^

Sally practically had a schedule when it came to her playtime. Perfect timing on BEN and Jeff’s part, they finished up with EJ right as Sally was starting tea time! As BEN refuses to touch tea time with a ten foot pole, it was up to Jeff, not that he minded. I mean, a beauty such as himself deserves only the best compliments a nine year old can give when playing pretend. He happily made his way to Sally’s room, BEN right behind him to wait out in the hall. “Sally~! You got room for one more on that tiny table?” Jeff chirped, knowing already that Sally would take the bait.

“Jeffy!! Of course there’s room for one more if the one more is you!! Put first, you need to get out of your stinky clothes. Formal attire only!” Sally demanded, skipping over to Jeff and taking his hand and dragging him over to her costume chest. 

As Sally rummaged through her drawer to find the best possible ensemble for Jeff, he coughed rather loudly to alert BEN that now was the time. Ben, not wanting to waste anytime, floated off the ground and through the door, heading straight to Sally’s bed, where she kept her treasures. He looked at the large pile of stuffed animals waiting for Sally and chose the smallest, most insignificant one he could find. A tiny llama plushie that was deep into the pile. Once he had his prize, he floated out, knocking lightly on the wall of the hall to alert Jeff the deed was done. 

Jeff smiled as the mission was completed, going back to getting ‘gussied up for the party’. “What about this, ma’am?” He said in a fake high pitched voice, having a tutu on, a plastic tiara on his head, and a pink feather boa. 

“Hmmm… I suppose it will do for now.. Though you look wonderful in it Countess!” Sally nodded, as her decision was final, and drug Jeff back to begin the party. “How many sugar lumps? One or Ten?” She said, grinning wide as she revealed her plastic sugar cup and the pure sugar cubes stashed inside.

It took an hour for Jeff to finish up tea time with Sally and by then, BEN was getting worried. Why’d it take so long? Did Jeff get suffocated by all the stuffed animals? Did Sally poison the tea?? Did Jeff like spending more time with Sally then him..? It was then that Jeff appeared in BEN’s room, lipstick smeared all over his face, along with garish eye shadow, but he was smiling.

BEN frowned, his last question sticking in his head. “Next person?” He said, hoping Jeff still wanted to play. Jeff pulled off the feather boa and tiara, looking into BEN’s tv to get off as much makeup as he could before nodding.

“Yeah! L.J.’s next so grab the toy, yeah?” Jeff said, giving up on wiping off all the lipstick. He stood straight, stretching from being slouched so he could sit at the tiny table for so long, groaning in satisfaction as his back popped. BEN grabbed the toy, smiling more as he think he had an idea for what Jeff was planning. L.J. had a thing with toys and candies and stuff. He liked to collect them for some reason and there has been times where Sally’s toys had gone missing only to end up in L.J.’s room. 

They made their way over to the clown’s room, both boys immediately getting a nervous feeling when they entered the small room. It was cramped, and all the things laying out everywhere didn’t help at all. They all knew behind L.J.’s fun loving and joking attitude, he was easily one of the most disturbing creeps in the house. They wasted no time in placing the doll gently on the monster’s bed and getting the hell outta there. 

When they finished up with those two, they decided a snack break was in order. BEN sat at the kitchen counter, legs swinging back and forth as Jeff worked the microwave to cook the popcorn. When the popcorn was finished, BEN opened a bag of marshmallows and dumped the entire thing into the popcorn bowl, mixing it as if it was a salad and then taking a big handful, the partially melted marshmallows sticking to his hands and already making a mess. 

Jeff rolled his eyes, but smiled. No matter how much BEN tried to act like an adult, or at least older than he was, he really didn’t do a good job at it. Even how he kills, though he says is very grown up, he constantly plays with his victim, causing them to go insane, but BEN is always having fun when he kills. If it’s not fun, he doesn’t do it. Even just eating, he couldn’t even keep clean. What a child. Jeff chuckled to himself before looking down at himself, realizing how much of a mess he made himself. Oh.

BEN and Jeff finished up their snack, before brainstorming who to mess with next. Of course, BEN knew it was only a matter of time before-

“Jane!! Let’s prank that bitch next! I could put hot wax in a bucket and put it above her door and when she opens the door it’ll dump all over her!” Jeff cackled, hands on his hips in pride.

“The wax would harden before she left her room, she’s reading.”BEN sighed, knowing Jeff would turn this into a full out fight, not just a prank. Wait a minute.. “Buuut~! I think I have an idea so we both get what we want!!” BEN jumped up, grinning wildly. This was gonna be great!!


	5. In which Jeff is arrested for prank crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm really on a roll, huh? this is the 5th chapter in 3 days, B I G O O F. Anyways, I hope yall enjoy and please leave a kudo or comment if you like the story so far or something! ^^

“What do you have in mind?” Jeff asked, giddily going to the kitchen to grab one of his knives just in case. 

“I’ll take care of everything! All you gotta do is trash her room and bam! Harmless prank that’ll definitely lead to her fighting you!” BEN chirped, heading up the stairs. “Stay here for a bit.” and with that, he disappeared from the top of the stairs. He headed back over to Sally’s room, opening the door and moving over to the dead girl, who was searching through her stuffed animal pile, looking for what BEN assumed, was the llama stuffy they took. “Hey Sally! Whatcha doin’?” He asked, grinning.

“I can’t find Francis, my llama!” She pouted, blowing her messy hair out of her face. “I’ve been looking everywhere but I just can’t find him. I thought he was safely in my pile but he must’ve got up and hid somewhere!” Sally sighed, looking around her room as if suddenly she would be able to locate it with a quick look.

“Well how about you stop looking for a bit and take a break? Maybe Jane can brush your hair or something. She said she was gonna paint her nails and stuff so maybe you two could do that and then she can help you look?” BEN suggested, putting on his best worried face, though Sally was just a dumb kid so she wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. 

With his suggestion, Sally’s face lit up and she clapped her hands. “Yeah!! That’d be so fun!! I wanna look one more time though.. Would you tell her I want her to do my nails too??” She clasped her hands together and gave BEN her best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah okay, but you’ll owe me okay?” BEN faked his annoyance at the request, more than anything delighted that this was how it turned out. He turned and left the room, heading straight over to Jane’s room and knocking. “Jaaaane!! Can I come in?” BEN called, taking the time to change his elated face to one of boredom for the sake of his mission. 

Jane opened the door, in a better mood than last time he spoke to her. “Yeah, hun, what do you need?” She asked, letting him in. 

“I was talking to Sally and I told her you were painting your nails and now she wants you to go over there and paint hers too. And also she lost one of her toys or something and she needs help with that also.” He explained, looking around the young woman’s room. He remembered the first time he was in here; he was surprised at the sufficient lack of black in the room. He had honestly been expecting all black, but was given what looked like a normal girl’s bedroom. 

Jane sighed, since she wasn’t even planning on painting her nails, and only said this to get BEN to leave her alone. But she was too good of a person to just deny Sally like that, so she grabbed her makeup bag full of nail polish and thanked BEN before heading out to hang out with Sally. 

BEN sighed in relief when Sally’s door closed and he used Jane’s t.v. to reappear back in the living room, where Jeff was waiting. “The room’s all yours!” BEN chirped before going back to Jane’s t.v. to watch the carnage from a safe place. It didn’t take long before Jeff rushed into the room, getting to work, starting with the bed, stripping the sheets from it and throwing them to the floor. 

Jeff continued to trash the room for a full thirty minutes before Jane came back to put up her nail kit. “What the hell?!?” She cried, looking at the mess that used to be her room. 

“Hah!! Pranked, bitch!” Jeff cackled, smashing Jane’s lamp against the wall. There was a moment of silence before Jane roared, leaping at Jeff and kicking his feet out from under him. She made a move to stomp on his stomach, but Jeff easily caught her ankle and twisted it, causing her to lose her balance. He took this time to quickly stand up and kick her while she was down, before leaning down to punch her in the face. When he did this, Jane retaliated, swinging her arm to catch him in the head so she could get back up. 

BEN watched until Jeff took out his knife, in which BEN went to the outlet in Slenderman’s office and popping out. “Jeff and Jane are fighting again.” He said as innocently as possible to the lanky man who was looking at papers on his desk. With a sigh, Slenderman stood up, his voice entering BEN’s head.

“I know you had something to do with it.”

Slenderman then walked out of the room and headed towards the two fighting creeps, his tendrils growing out of his back as he walked. BEN shivered slightly as he watched him walk off, hoping Slender would let him off easy since he would be dealing with the other two. He quickly made his way back to the outlet and back into Jane’s t.v., where he saw the two still fighting, unaware at what was to come. 

“STOP THIS AT ONCE.” A loud voice boomed in Jane and Jeff’s heads, causing them to stop instantly to grip at their ears. Tendrils quickly made their way around the two to pull them apart, lifting them in the air. Jane looked at least somewhat remorseful for going against the rules Slenderman had put into place about fighting, while Jeff continued to struggle against the entity, trying to get to Jane. The tendrils tightened around him until he finally stopped, though he still glared at Jane. “As you two continue to fight like children, I shall have to use a method for one.” Slenderman said as he whisked the two away. 

BEN watched as all three of them left the room, staying safely inside the television until he heard Slenderman’s office door close once more. He carefully crawled out of the screen before following where Slenderman had been going. Once he made it to the main staircase, he nearly fell down them from the sudden glitches that attacked him in glee. At the bottom of the staircase sat Jeff and Jane, in what was well known by everyone as the time out spot for Sally and BEN when they broke the rules. Not only were they in the time out spot, but they also were confined in the ‘Get Along’ shirt that was, once again, mostly used for Sally and BEN. BEN continued to laugh to the point of tears at the top of the staircase, his laughter growing more belly aching as both Jeff and Jane slowly turned to look at him, both of their faces red in embarrassment. He sat down on the top stair, scooting his body down one step at a time so he wouldn’t fall due to his glitching, still laughing, though not so hard anymore. 

“Oh my god, you two look so dumb!!” He giggled, finally making it to the bottom stair, standing and facing the two of them. “How long do you guys gotta stay like that??” He asked, wiping his bloody tears away, only for the streaks left behind to disappear. 

“Either until we make up, or until thirty minutes is over, though with Jeff, I’m thinking it’s unfortunately going to be the latter.” Jane droned, glaring at the burnt male she was trapped with. 

“Welp either way, I’m staying in here and watching!” BEN giggled, sitting down in front of them to watch what was most definitely going to an entertaining thirty minutes. 

Jeff was starting to think this prank wasn’t only meant for Jane..


	6. And so they wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind BEN and Jeff, as well as all the other pastas are terrible people and take pleasure in others' negative emotions most of the time. Anyways, here's the 6th chapter!! I hope y'all enjoy!! If you do, don't hesitate to comment or kudo!! Thank you! <3 Also I want to apologize that this chapter is a shorter one again. I thought the way this chapter ended was a good place to stop for now. ;w;

Of course, Jeff and Jane couldn’t pull it together to get along for more than a minute so they had to wait the full thirty minutes. When the time was finally up, Slenderman came back out, nodding at the two on the steps. Jeff and Jane worked together for once in their life to get out of the stupid shirt as fast as they could, before glaring harshly at each other. Jane flipped Jeff off before storming up the steps and slamming her door closed so she could start cleaning up the mess Jeff had made.

Jeff watched her go, flipping her off when her back was turned, before looking at BEN, who had a smug look on his face.”I should throw you in the bathtub for that, asshole.” Jeff grumbled, crossing his arms. 

BEN, though he knew Jeff wouldn’t for something as small as time out, he still got anxious. “H-hey, I’ll let you get me back so don’t do that okay?” He chuckled nervously, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Chill out, dummy, I was kidding. I will be getting out back for that though.” Jeff waved BEN off, thinking. “Though, for now, I think we should wait for our dear friends to come back. We have enough pranks for now. It’s almost nighttime, so they should be back soon since this is an off month.” Jeff, explained, planting himself in the middle of the largest couch, snatching the remote. BEN nodded in agreement, sitting next to Jeff and flicking his hand and starting one of the game consoles they had in the living room. 

“How about we play some shooter game while we wait?” BEN suggested, handing a controller to Jeff as the older changed the outlet to the game. 

“Sure, I’ll kick your ass anytime if you offer.” Jeff joked, starting the game up and choosing his setup he liked best.

It was an hour of Jeff losing constantly before they heard the door opening and a creepy chuckle spilling out from someone’s lips. Laughing Jack was home, as Jeff could tell without turning around. L.J.’s voice was unique, and honestly, not in a good way. 

“Oooh~ Attempting to best the master, eh?” L.J. smirked, moving over to the smaller couch next to the one the boys were sitting at, looking at the game. “Looks pretty boring though.. I like those games on.. What was it called.. A Mii? Those games are sooo much better.” L.J. stated, clicking his tongue at the ‘boring’ game in front of him, moving onward to go to his room. 

BEN quickly paused the game, listening closely to hear if L.J. noticed the little prize on his bed. He didn’t, but after a few minutes in his room, L.J. walked back out, the little llama in one of his large hands, the clown seemingly happy at his new toy. He sat back down on the smaller couch, keeping the llama in his lap as he watched the boys play again, as they started the game to not act suspicious. 

Things were like that until a little while later, Sally came down the staircase to get a snack before she went to sleep. She went and got her drink and on her way back, she went to the living room to see what Jeff and BEN were playing. She didn’t even notice her toy until she lost interest in the game and shifted her gaze to L.J. “HEY!!!!! YOU were the one who stole him, that’s mine!!!!!!” Sally shrieked, rushing over to the large clown. 

“Nu-uh, this is mine, it was in my room.” L.J. glared at her, clutching the toy closer to himself. He didn’t care for children, but he loved toys and candies, so there was no way he was giving his new toy away. 

Sally glared daggers at L.J., before an evil glint appeared in his eyes, before she opened her mouth and let out an ear shredding scream. “SLENDYYY!!!!! L.J. STOLE MY TOY AND WONT GIVE HIM BACK!!!!” She called, making all three of the guys to clutch their ears in agony. 

It was but a millisecond before Slenderman appeared out of thin air, and though he had no face, if he did, there would only be anger and annoyance. “L.J. give the toy back.” Slenderman said, facing his whole body to the clown. 

“Hey, Slendy, I didn’t take it, it was on my bed when I got here! If it is hers, then that means she went into my room so I should have it anyways as payment for my privacy being spat on!” L.J. griped, holding the toy ever closer. 

“Sally did you go into his room? We’ve talked about how you can’t go into people’s rooms without permission.” Slenderman sighed, pinching the bridge in between in brows. This is too much shit he had to deal with today. 

“But I never went into his room! I’ve been in my room the whole entire day!! L.J.’s room is stinky and gross anyways!!” Sally pouted, tears welling up in her eyes. “I promise, Slendy..” She whimpered, giving the faceless man pathetic puppy eyes. 

Slender straightened up then, clearing his throat. “L.J., give the toy back to Sally. Now. I don’t care if it wasn’t even hers or if she went into your room, just give it to her.” He grumbled, before walking back into his office.

L.J. gaped at Slenderman, before glaring at Sally and practically throwing the toy at her and leaving back into his room. Sally glared right back at him, holding her toy close before going back to her room. 

BEN and Jeff could barely keep it together until both of the creeps left to their rooms before bursting out in laughter. “Oh my god, they both got so mad at each other!” Jeff cackled, high-fiving the ten year old. 

“Yeah, they probably won’t speak to each other for like a week!” BEN giggled, sighing in content as his laughs died down. “Man, I can’t wait for the next pay off!” He said giddily, sitting up more.

“Yeah, but I think E.J. won’t be back until morning, so we got some time to kill.” Jeff sighed, pulling his hair back to cool off from laughing. 

“Ooh!! How about we have a sleepover!! I can sleep in your room and we can wait together since you’re closer to E.J.!!” BEN suggested, jumping off the couch. “I’ll go get my stuff so I’ll meet you in your room!” BEN scurried off to change into his pajamas and grab some ‘essential’ items he needed for out of his room. Jeff watched him go, not really minding. When they were both in the mansion and Jeff was in a better mood, it was common for BEN to want to spend as much time together as they could, including sleepovers. 

Jeff stood from the couch, making his way to his room to wait for the little hylian boy.


End file.
